Daine's going home
by alyssasmile
Summary: Daine is sent back to Snowsdale to deal with an animal problem, convinced that it will be safe. But what if someone has a grudge, and Numairs unable to get to her in time? Set after RotG
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I screwed up the first time I wrote this story I screwed up and got bored, and so decided to end it waay too soon. Big mistake, as it turned out crappy. So now I'm going to start editing, and replacing chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own idiotness… Even though that's not even a word.**

Daine looked at her king, shock and a hint of fear starting to bubble in her chest. She resisted the urge to take Numair's hand, knowing what would most likely result in that if people noticed. She spoke in a soft, slightly shaky voice. "Say that again?"

Jon looked at her, eyes gentle. "I'm sorry Daine. It's a village on the edge of Galla. They need our help. Galla's king messaged me saying that they were having problems with animal attacks, and he wasn't able to kill all of them."

Numair spoke up. "What's the name of the village, Jon?"

Their king sighed. "Snowsdale, I believe."

Daine's knees suddenly felt weak. Numair looked up at the king. "You're sure she's the only one who can do this?"

"Yes. I can't risk making the king mad by refusing. And Snowsdale is too close to our border to risk it. We need to make sure the animal problems don't start to bother our own villages."

Daine nodded, swallowed, then turned on her heal and walked out, very quickly. She walked down the hall to her rooms, feeling as though she was going to get sick. She walked into her room, closing the door behind her, and sat down on the bed. Her head lowered so that she was looking at her knees, and she sighed.

At seventeen years old, Daine had always hoped that she would never have to return to that small village. But it looked like her wishes were going to be ignored.

She looked up when her door opened, becoming relieved when she was it was Numair walking in. She stood as he came closer to her, and then suddenly fell into his open arms, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, _god _Numair. Why am I so scared? I mean, I did grow up there. I shouldn't be so upset at the thought of going back." Her words were muffled because of the fact that her face was buried in his chest, and tears choked her every few words.

Numair ran a soothing hand over her hair. "Magelet, it's going to be fine. They may not even recognize you. It's been a long five years. You don't realize just how much you've changed."

She shook her head. "That place hold's so many memories for me. A lot of good, but a lot of bad too." Then she realized something, and looked up at him. "You are coming too, right?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course I am dearest. I wouldn't leave you to face that alone. And besides, Jon wants me there just in case."

He kissed her on the forehead. "But we need to pack. Jon wants us to leave as soon as possible."

She crinkled her brow. "Like tonight?"

He shook his head. "Like, in the next hour."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes time. I'll meet you down at the stables."

Numair kissed her once gently before walking out of the room and into his own, which was adjoined to hers.

She quickly threw the necessity's she needed together before slinging her pack over her shoulder and calling to her young dragon, Kit. She whistled, and the dragon came out from where she had been sleeping under the covers of her bed. She launched into Daine's arms, making her giggle. "Come on silly, we've got a terrifying adventure in front of us."

Kit trilled in alarm, and Daine gave her a gentle smile. "I'm exaggerating. This really shouldn't be that hard."

She walked down to the stable, her young charge still cradled in her arms. She set her down gently, and then went to saddle up both hers and Numair's horses. She smiled at him when he walked into the stable.

They didn't bother wasting time with good-byes, knowing that they shouldn't be gone for too long. Daine felt a small longing enter her chest as soon as they were through the castle gate, wishing she were back there, and not heading towards her former home.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I should have put this in Chapter one.

This is set after the Realm of The Gods, and no one knows about Daine and Numair, because somehow no one managed to noticed their goodbye scene as she left to fight.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Chapter 2

Two weeks later Daine and Numair rode down a path, an hour's ride from Snowsdale. Daine kept swallowing from nervousness, and Numair was sending her worried glances. Finally he murmured, "Magelet, it's going to be okay."

The stork man is right. Cloud said in her mind. These people will not harm you, especially not with him there.

She nodded, but flash backs went through her mind. She remembered running though the cold and the rain, her own townspeople after her. She remembered being told that if they let them kill her, it would be fast and merciful, with no pain. She remembered the disgust, and the fear in their eyes. Her own eyes smarted with tears, and Numair saw this, finally urging his horse over closer so he could take her hand.

She murmured, "I'm scared Numair."

He shook his head. "I won't let them hurt you Daine. And you aren't the same person you were back then. You've changed, and harnessed your powers. I'm going to feel sorry for them if they even try to hurt you."

Daine gave him a small smile, which quickly broke off as they came in sight of the village. She took the lead here, acting straight from memory. She led him and the horses towards the mayor's house, which she remembered had also been the main meeting place of the village elders, as it was the largest dwelling in the village.

She dismounted and tied Cloud loosely to the picket outside, and then pulled her hood up and took Numair's hand. He knocked on the door, and she swallowed when a middle aged woman opened the door. Daine spoke in a soft voice as she said, "We're here to help you with the animal problems."

The woman, who Daine knew to be the wife of the mayor, looked at them suspiciously, and Daine a little curiously. But she nodded and said, "Good timing. The mayor is meeting right now with the elders. They'll all want to meet you."

Daine held onto Numair's hand tightly as they followed the woman, swerving past children, into a dining area. Numair squeezed her hand as she stopped in the wide doorway with him at her side, and she looked at all the vaguely familiar faces.

There were five elderly men sitting there, along with the mayor, who was around the same age as his wife. They looked at her and Numair in surprise and Numair said in a calm voice. "We hear you've been having some animal problems. We're here to help you deal with it."

The mayor looked at Daine curiously. "We?"

Daine sighed, knowing it was rude to keep her hood on while in someone's company. But it felt so _safe. _Finally, after a moment's hesitation and a gentle squeeze of the hand from her lover, she reached up and pulled off her hood, revealing her brown curly hair and blue gray eyes.

She looked down as all the men, and the mayor's wife, stared at her, slow recognition dawning on their faces. It was almost comical the way they all gasped at the same time. But she felt no urge to laugh.

Numair spoke again. "I am Numair Salmalin. This here is Veralidaine Sarrasri."

The mayor's wife spoke up. "Oh yes. We all know Daine."

Daine surprised herself by feeling a spike of anger. She looked up sharply. "Nice to see you guys again too. Especially without having bow's pointed at my chest."

Numair wrapped an arm around her shoulders as all the men looked at her in shock. In a normal village, a young girl would never speak up like that to men of their status. But she just glared.

One of the old men spoke up. "So you've gotten better then?"

Numair spoke this time. "There was nothing ever wrong with her in the first place." His voice was hard.

The men looked at him in surprise. The mayor said, "And who are you? I know your name, but I don't know who you are."

Numair smirked, and said, "I'm the strongest mage in Tortall. And Daine here is probably the strongest wild mage in the world."

Daine elbowed him in the side and murmured, "Am not." But she knew he enjoyed terrifying the men who had ordered hunters to kill her. She smiled slightly.

"What is a wild mage?" Another man asked coldly.

Daine spoke this time. "A wild mage is a mage that has a magical connection with animals. I can heal them, shape shift, read their thoughts, speak mentally to them and sense their presence. It goes the same with most immortals, as long as they have no human qualities to them." She paused. "Oh, and I can't take an immortals shape, because I would forever hold that shape, unable to turn back."

They all stared at her. She remembered the last time some of them had seen her. Before, she had been a young girl with bad grammar and farming clothing. She had been a bastard child, convinced no one would ever love her.

Now she spoke like a noble. She wore simple but well suited clothes, and she had Numair hanging onto her hand tightly. She was one of the strongest mages in the country, and the strongest mage of her kind.

Or they had seen her running through the bush among a pack of wolves on her hands and knees, no human thoughts taking up her mind anymore.

She spoke quietly. "I need you tell me about the animals.


	3. Chapter 3

**So do you like it so far? I hope so. This is my first one remember. Came to me at like one thirty in the morning. Review! Please! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

The mayor said to her, "Bears and wolves are raiding the farms with an increasing frequency. At least one farm a day around here is seeing wolves pacing around the outer edges, and usually once a week someone wakes up with a raided storage shed. We need something done about it, because people are starting to go hungry, and are getting very worried."

Daine nodded. "We can put our stuff in the Inn, and then I'll go talk to the animals about it."

Not waiting for their answer, she turned and walked out, Numair's arm slipping from her shoulder to take her hand. Once they were outside she stopped in her tracks and looked at the boy who appeared to be a few years older than her standing beside Cloud, just out of biting range.

He looked at her as they stepped out, and smirked. "Ah Daine. I thought I recognized your little horse here. Back so soon? Couldn't make it in the big world? No one wanted to associate with a bastard child?"

He yelped when Cloud broke free and clamped her teeth to his arm, hard. Daine smirked as he tried to pull free. "Still as vile as ever I see Alex."

Numair spoke in a cold voice. "Who is this boy?"

Alex looked up at him in anger, still not free of Clouds grasp. "Who are you calling boy?"

Numair raised his eyebrows at him. "You I believe."

Daine snickered, and murmured, "You can let him go now Cloud."

Cloud hesitated, and then her voice entered Daine's mind. Are you sure? I could make sure he could never hurt you or anyone with this arm again.

Daine sighed. "Yes I'm sure. I don't want to cause a stir."

Cloud snorted and added a little extra pressure to Alex's arm for a moment before letting him go and stepping back. Alex stepped closer to Daine and Numair, smirking a little when he saw their hands, which were still wrapped around each other. "So Daine's come home, with some strange man too I see." He looked Numair up and down, taking in his lanky body and simple clothing. "Some peasant boy?"

Numair smiled a cold smile. "You only wish"

Alex laughed. "Daine, come to me. We could have fun together." He leered, looking her up and down this time, eyes lingering on her legs and chest, obvious to the way her clothes clung to her in just the right way. "I'd make sure of that."

Numair's smile broke off. "Back away little boy. Or else this street might end up with a new tree."

Alex opened his mouth to reply when a bird came flying down, depositing a white mark on his head. Numair and Daine both laughed at his outraged, disgusted expression. "It suits you Alex." Daine said wickedly.

He glared at her before turning on his heel, heading they guessed to wash his hair. He called over his shoulder. "You're going to pay for that one Daine."

Daine shook her head as he disappeared from view. "God, I had forgotten about him."

Numair looked down at her, concerned. "Who is he?"

She sighed. "A boy that had taken a liking to me, despite what people had said... Well no. He didn't like me. He liked my body, even though I was only twelve years old at the time. Or else he never would have come near me, being a bastard child and everything."

Numair kissed the top of her head. "Daine, you have to ignore them. We'll be out of here by tomorrow if we hurry."

She nodded. "Come on, let's go to the inn."

He untied Spots, his own horse, and she pulled the rope from Cloud, wrapping it up and putting it in one of her bags.

They rode a little ways down the street, stopping soon in front of a building that was the same size as the mayor's house. They brought the horses around back to the small stable, groomed, fed and watered them, then left with their bags to get a room. But Daine warned them that they would be back soon.

They walked inside and everyone in the room- it really wasn't many- looked up. They all were residents of the village, as not many people actually traveled through Snowsdale. Their eyes all brightened when they saw Daine.

She ignored them, reassured by Numair's hand resting lightly on her waist, and walked up to the innkeeper, who was standing frozen at the counter. She looked at him coldly, remembering his face as he watched her in the road, a bow in hand, and waited for her to die.

"We need a room." Numair said flatly, and Daine looked at him in surprise. While at the castle she had a tendency to sleep in his rooms in the castle, without anyone knowing -Sleep nothing else! - When they were on the road they usually just got adjoined rooms to avoid the rumours.

The innkeeper shook himself, a comical gesture, and nodded. "You have forms of pay?" He asked roughly. Numair dropped a handful of coins into his hand, enough to pay for the room tonight and the meals they would need, along with bath water and whatever else. The man's eyes widened slightly, and he looked over to Daine, giving her a once over. He looked fairly impressed.

He led them upstairs and down a dark hallway, to a room at the end. Daine looked it over quickly as the Innkeeper gave Numair the keys. It was slightly dusty, with a dirty window and lamps on both bed stands. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on the bed after the innkeeper left, sighing.

Numair came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her onto his lap. He buried his face in her hair. "You really don't like being here, do you my Magelet?"

She shook her head. "Why should I? It just brings back bad memories." But as she said those words, she realized something, and quickly got up from his lap. "Come on Numair. I want to show you something."


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later found Daine and Numair riding along an overgrown path through the woods. She kept swallowing nervously; scared to set her eyes upon the sight they were riding up to. Numair noticed her growing tension, and said, "What is it Magelet?"

She gave him a small, sad smile. "You'll see in a moment." The light was increasing as the trees thinned out, and quickly they came out into an open clearing. In the centre of it was the shell of a fairly good sized farm house, the upper story pretty much worn away.

Daine slid from Clouds back and walked slowly to a doorway, which had a heavy wooden door hanging from it, the bottom hinges rusted through. She walked in to find the kitchen undisturbed, other than by the weather and time. The large wooden table grandfather had built still sat in the corner, starting to rot away. Hanging from the window were the hooks where mama used to hang her herbs. (A/N I have no idea if any of this is true.)

She stared at the place where she had found her mother's, a large dark stain spread on the wooden floorboards there. She felt a single tear trickle out, caused from the memoires alone; even though she knew her mother was fine.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist, and Numair's chin rested on her head. "This is your farm, isn't it?" He asked in a quiet tone.

Daine nodded. "Welcome to where I grew up." She broke from his grasp gently. "Follow me."

She walked through a doorway and down the hall, going through another one, this time leading into a small bedroom. This place was barely scorched, and other than for cobwebs, dust and animal droppings, fairly untouched.

Numair walked in behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She was staring out the window at a view she had memorized; trees surrounding an open field littered with wild flowers.

"Is this your bedroom?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "This _was _my bedroom."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "The memories are swamping me." She said in an almost silent whisper. She had no idea how he managed to hear her. But he just wrapped his own arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I know Magelet, I know."

----

Finally, Daine straightened and said. "I can sense it. Something's wrong with these animals here. It's the reason they're attacking the farms."

Numair nodded and said, "I have to write my report to the king. How about you meet me back at the inn when you're finished here, and then we can have dinner?"  
She shrugged. "Okay, but if I'm gone too long you eat. I'm not sure how long this is going to take me."

He nodded and kissed her lightly. "I will, but if you're not back in a few hours I'm coming to look for you."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

---

Ten minutes later she was sitting in the woods, her back against a tree and Cloud standing guard beside her as she sunk deep into concentration. She sent her magic out in thin streams, connecting to as many animals as she could.

She winced as the all caught hold of her connection and started to talk to her.

Running out of food...

Killing all the game...

They don't even eat it!

That last thought came from an outraged female bear with cubs to feed. She had peered inside a hunter's cabin to see animal fur mats on the floor and heads hanging from the wall. There was even a stuffed wolf in the corner!

Daine felt her rage grow, and she told them all that she was going to do what she could to make sure they stopped taking excess game. And she advised them to widen their hunting grounds, because it may take a while for the game to come back completely. She gave them a few other tips to survive without raiding farms, and her consciousness streamed back into her body.

She stood and stretched. She was fairly stiff. Looking at the sun, she guessed she had been sitting there for almost an hour. She had to go and meet Numair soon.

She did a few twists, and was about to mount Cloud when she heard a rustle behind her. She whipped around to see a flash of colour that did not belong in the forest. She called out, "Who's there?!"


	5. Chapter 5

She groaned in annoyance when Alex stepped out from behind a tree. "What did you do, follow us?"  
He grinned and nodded. "I was waiting for a chance to get you on your own. This is perfect."

"And why would you want me on my own?" Daine asked, voice cool and emotionless. Her eyes swept him over, his stained tunic and mud splattered breeches. She remembered that Alex worked in the butchers with his uncle, because his parents had died when he was young.

He stepped closer to her, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell of blood and meat. Ever since she had started shape shifting she wasn't a big fan of meat, being too close to her animal friends. The smell of him was disgusting.

"Answer me this. Why did you come back?" His eyes were cold and amused, cruel.

"To help the animals and convince them to stop attacking the farm."

"Ah. So are you staying?"

She shook her head. "I want to be out of here by tomorrow, if it's possible."

"Why's that?" He asked her, his eyes sweeping her up and down.

"To get away from people like you." She wasn't scared of him.

A flash of anger burned in his eyes, and he stepped even closer, so he was almost touching her. But she held her ground, not giving in to the urge to step back. "What do you want Alex? I just want to get back to the village, eat, and go to sleep." She paused. "Oh and I have to talk to the mayor about the animals."

He smirked. "Sleep as in curl up with your mage and have some fun? He's old enough to be your father Daine. That's disgusting."

She reached out and slapped him, not even amused at the surprised anger on his face. She hissed, "That _mage _has the strongest gift in Tortall. He's one of the seven black mages in the _world. _And Numair is a way better man then you will ever be."

She whipped around to walk back to Cloud, when his hand encircled her wrist. She attempted to yank it free, but he was too strong. So she looked back at him, paling a little when she saw the large knife in his hand.

She debated shape shifting, but it would put her at a moment of weakness, and she couldn't allow that. And in animal form, her instincts may end up making her make a huge mistake, like killing him.

Couldn't let that happen.

She sent out her magic. _Help! _

Cloud stepped forward, but he shook his head. "If your pony takes one more step then she might just meet an unfortunate end."

Stay Cloud. Daine told the pony. It's not worth it.

She sent her magic to an eagle, which was the preferred shape that she liked to take, and said, Can I ask a favour of you?

His interest spiked. What is it that you need?

Find this man. She sent him an image of Numair. Get his attention. He'll know to follow you. Lead him back here. Please hurry. It's urgent.

When he agreed, she put attention back to Alex, who was looking at her in interest. "Talking with your animal friends?"

She nodded. "Numair will be here soon you know."

He shrugged. "Let's get this over with then." He raised the knife, and she realized that he didn't want her anymore; he just wanted to kill her.

"You're sick!" She cried, before taking on the shape of a large grizzly bear. He yelped in surprise as her paw was ripped out of his hand, but he didn't drop the knife. He swung it in a wild arc, and she yelped when it swiped across her furry chest. She swiped her paw, not trying to hurt him, just scare him off.

It worked. He turned and ran. Once he was out of hearing range, she slipped back into human form, and hissed at the burning pain in her chest. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long. A bit higher and it would have cut her throat.

She walked over to Cloud, dizzy and uncertain. She pulled her horse blanket and wrapped it under her arms, just below the cut. Her clothes had been destroyed when she had changed into that large shape.

She leaned against Cloud, but even the jolt of energy didn't help that much. She slid to the forest floor, her back resting against a tree.

The last thought she had before she passed out was, _Hurry Numair. _

What do you think? Should I leave it at that or continue? Keep you guys waiting or let you know what happens?

I'll have to decide. I kind of want to know how this goes too. So maybe I'll write some more.

... But having some reviews would be nice! Might hurry me up! :P


	6. Chapter 6

When Daine woke, she was warm and comfortable. She wore a long night shirt, and was wrapped in a thick blanket, resting on a large mattress. She could smell straw from the mattress, and soap, probably coming from her.

She lay there for a moment, debating opening her eyes. It took a moment to remember what had happened. When she did, her eyes snapped open and she automatically sat up, panicking.

But gentle hands pressed on her shoulders before she could sit up all the way, and a familiar voice said, "Oh no you don't."

She looked over to see Numair sitting on the bed, his back resting against the wall and a book open in his lap. That's where the scent of soap was coming from. She spoke in a hoarse voice, looking up into his relieved eyes. "Who healed me?"

He smiled and brushed a hand along her cheek. "The local healer. She was very reluctant to heal you before I told her just who we were and who sent us."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Reminds me why exactly I didn't want to come back."

Numair leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then his eyebrows creased. "What _happened _Magelet? An eagle swoops down and attacks my window as I'm writing my report for the king, and then I follow him back to the farm, and I find you passed out and bleeding, a frantic Cloud standing over you! I thought you were _dead!_" His voice cracked on the last word.

Daine reached up and pulled him down so he was lying next to her, and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent and reassuring him that she was not dead.

"Alex showed up, and tried to kill me. He had a butcher knife, and was able to attack me as I shape shifted."

He buried his face in her hair. "Why didn't the animals help you?" Beneath his calm exterior she could here the anger now burning in his voice. She just hoped it was at Alex, and not her friends. She wasn't going to allow them to be killed because of her.

She sighed. "He would have attacked me a lot sooner if they tried."

Then Daine's stomach grumbled, and she blushed. "How long have I been out?" She asked him quietly.

"One day. The cut wasn't deep, and didn't require a large healing."

He sat up and pulled her with him, pressing his lips to hers once they were upright. "Don't scare me like that. Ever. Again."  
She smiled against his lips. "I'll try not to."

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'I'm getting too old for this,' and she giggled. He threw her a grin before stepping out. "Get changed and we'll go eat."

She nodded and stood, stretching. She grabbed a scarf and used it to tie her wild curls back, then pulled on a pair of breeches and a plain shirt. Once her boots were on she hurried downstairs, plopping into a chair across from Numair. He grinned at her eagerness. "I told them what we wanted already. It'll be here in a few minutes."

Daine smiled at him. "Thank the goddess. I'm starved." She picked up the mug in front of her, which Numair informed her was filled with tea, and drank it slowly, enjoying the wet warmth that traveled down her parched throat.

When the food arrived, the waitress looked at them nervously as she deposited their bowls of stew and a plate with buns on it. She left a little tray of butter and then quickly disappeared again.

Daine sighed and shook her head before eating. She knew it would be rude to eat too quickly, but it was hard to resist. She was _hungry. _

When they were finished Numair handed the waitress a handful of coins, the excess to make her feel better about having to serve them. Then they walked to the mayor's house and knocked on the door. When his wife answered the door, she gave Daine a once over before silently leading them into the living room, where the mayor was sitting reading some papers. (A/N I just realized. Do they even have mayors in these books? I don't think so... Oh well. *Sighs*)

He listened to her report about the animals silently, and sighed at the end. "I'm going to have to put restraints on the hunting, and stop trophy hunting once and for all. It's not worth it."

She nodded, and then he asked. "How did you get hurt? The healer said it was a vicious cut."

She sighed. "Alex Porter attacked me with a butcher's knife."

The other man went pale. "He did _what_?"

Daine resisted the urge to sigh again. "He was mad at me because I refused his offer to get together with him, and a bird dumped his bowels on his head, so when I was done talking with the animals he attacked me. It was only because I can shape shift that I actually got away."

The man eyed her with suspicious eyes. "We've never had these kind of complaints from anyone else. Alex has never shown a violent side before this. What makes me think you're telling the truth?"

Anger blared through her mind, hot and consuming. "Why would I _lie? _All its going to do is cause problems for me. The only thing I want to do is go home. And he's never shown a violent side? He works at the butchers!" She realized her mistake as soon as she said it.

"And thats why you would lie! You feel sorry for your animal friends and so you want him to be taken away!"

She groaned. "If I wanted that, first of all, I would have blamed his uncle, who actually runs the butchers. Second, he could be easily replaced, so what would be the point? Third, I may not eat meat, but that doesn't mean I'll stop other people from eating it in order to survive. _Fourth, _I've never tried to set a person up before, and I'm not going to start now with some stupid boy that I'm never going to see again!" She let all that out in one large breath, and slumped into Numair at the end, still slightly weak from her healing.

The mayor and his wife stood there staring. She glared right back. She wasn't going to go without some kind of justice. She was sick of these people and their attitudes.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat at a chair in the Inn, in front of a couple hundred people she had hoped to never see again. They all stared at her with wary and suspicious eyes. She looked back, calm and emotionless on the outside, burning with anger on the inside. Sitting a few seats down was Alex, with his uncle sitting next to him. He also seemed calm, but she could see the slight sheen of sweat on his face. and his fingers fiddled with something in his hand.

They were here to discuss her... Prediciment. She sighed again. No one seemed to believe that he had tried to kill her. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Finally the mayor walked in and stood in front of the crowd, to the right of Daine. "Daine here was attacked two days ago, after communicating with the animals-" He was cut off by a voice in the crowd.

"Communicating with animals? What horse twallop is this?"

Daine sighed and stood, ignoring the many apprehensive looks she got. "I have a magical gift that bonds me with animals. It would explain the... Incident a few years ago."

"Prove it!"

She groaned, and sent out her magic, calling to any animals that wouldn't make too much of a fuss, including Cloud. The door outside was open, and Cloud came trotting in, having snapped her rope by biting it. She walked up to Daine as birds came flying in to land on her shoulders and arms, along with Numairs, and on the backs of her chair. Mice came and scurried up her pant legs to sit on the table. A squirrel came and stood on her head, which made her miss Flicker.

After all the animals had settled and people had quieted, she said in a firm voice, "Good enough?"

When some still looked apprehensive, she sighed again and balanced a mouse on her finger so she could look him in the eyes. "I need you to do something for me." She murmured to him in a quiet voice.

What is it?

She told him silently, and he agreed instantly, amused. Then he jumped off her finger and back onto the table, directing his friends. Before anyone knew it, they had made a large pyrarmid of all different coloured mice.

Daine grinned. It was even better then what she had hoped for, and she was glad the mice found it fun to do. She looked up into the eyes of the stunned crowd and said quietly, as it was silent in the room, "I have a good connection with animals."

Then she explained what happened in the forest the day before last, leaving nothing out, including what the animals had told her. A few men looked sheepish, while others looked angry and disbeieving.

"Why don't they just leave then, if theirs no food?!" Someone yelled out.

She felt her anger boiling to the top. "Where are they supposed to go?! Winters on the way, and half of them are preparing for that. Others have young that can't be moved. They can't just pick up and go! If you want to save you're farms then stop killing all the game, or I personally will tell just where most people store their food." She glared, until a voice cut through the crowds angry voices.

"I think they understand Daine."

She looked to the doorway, startled, to see a short red haired, violet eyed woman standing there in leather armor, a small group of the kings own at her back. Her face was stern, but her eyes were twinkling. Daine smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi Alanna." She noticed when Numair quickly slipped his hand from hers, and she swallowed. That was close. They weren't ready for the palace to know about them quite yet.

The King's Champion gave her a small smile and walked forward, cutting through the crowd like butter. They all objected to her slightly rough treatment, but she ignored them as she came to stand by Daine. Then she turned and looked at them. "Daine here is a close ally of King Jonathan of Tortall. He was asked to send her here by your king, so I think you should beieve her about what she has to say about the animals, and other things." She gave the mayor a cold, calculating look.

He asked, "And who the hell are you?"

She sighed as someone beside her said in amused tones, "Sir Alanna of Olau and Pirates Sweep, King's Champion to King Jonathan of Tortall, currently the only female knight in all of Tortall."

Stunned silence.

Daine reached over and gave Alanna a quick hug. Numair did the same, and said quietly, "Miss us so much you had to come and say Hi? We would have been back in a couple of weeks, as long as this doesn't take too long."

(A/N I hate writing things on FanFic because it's not a proper Word program and I always end up messing some part up! Bare with me? For the sake of the story? -_-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys.

Here's some good news. I'm going to fix up this failure of a story. For some reason I had been over eager to get it finished, and I realize that it is kind of rushed and could have a lot more potential.

I hope you forgive me for being over eager to get it finished. I'm going to try and satisfy all of you and make it worthy of your reading. Please don't judge too harshly for my previous failed attempt!  
Hoping you'll still be reading, and wanting your opinions badly, here we go!

Oh, and I'm not going to rewrite the other chapters. Just going to add on more starting from Chapter five…

As for other people who read my story, then came upon this, Sooorrry! Maybe I should add something to the beginning… Might be a good idea.

Yea, I'll replace the first chapter with a warning. Sound good?

I'm blabbing.

Good bye, good reading, and please review!

-Alyssasmile.

_**PLEASE READ**_

SORRY GUYS! I know you HAVE to be getting fed up with me. Bare with me a little longer? I've changed my mind again, and I'm just going to be replacing chapters. Its easier, now that I've atualy got FanFiction figured out. I hope....

Sorry :(


	9. Chapter 9

Daine looked at Alanna in interest as Alanna gave a small, non amused smile. "As soon as Jon told me where he had sent the two of you, I remembered about it being your old home Daine, and I had a very bad feeling. I learned when I was becoming a squire that I shouldn't ignore those feelings. So that's how I ended up here. And this is a good thing. I have a feeling something's going on here."

Daine smiled and shook her head before turning to focus on the wary crowd. They were speaking in low voice, conversations popping up all over. Alanna spoke in a loud space covering voice that brought all conversations to a halt. They may not be in Tortall anymore, but the Lioness was famous _everywhere. _"Now why don't you tell me what's going on here and why in the world Daine and Numair aren't are their way home."

The mayor spoke up and said, "Daine is attempting to convince us that she was attacked by Alex here and he attempted to kill her."

"Attempting?" Alanna's voice was cold and while still non-threatening, she was very famous for her temper, and Daine was willing to bet it was boiling underneath.

The mayor swallowed. "Well, she says he attacked and she shape shifted in order to get away."  
A woman called out. "Who even says she can shape shift? Maybe it's all a lie!"

Daine held in a scream of frustration, concentrated for a moment, and then she was gone. In her stead was a large grizzly bear, sitting on her hind quarters and staring at the crowd, irritated.

Once she had decided they had gotten the point, she gently scooped her clothes into her jaws and disappeared into the back room. She quickly changed back and slipped into her clothes, then jogged back into the main room.

She resisted the urge to yell at them and said in a firm, carrying voice, "Is _that _enough proof for you?"

"It could be a trick!" Someone called out.

Daine was back to wanting to scream. "It's not a trick! I have wild magic! The other day I was communicating with the animals, and when I was done Alex was there. He was mad at me for shunning me, and tried to kill me. Get. It. Through. Your. Thick minded _skulls_!"

They all stared at her. She was alarmed at herself. It was Alanna who blew up at people, not her. She looked down at Numair, who smiled up at her. She gave him a small smile in return. Then one of the own spoke up. Daine tensed. This man, for some reason, had never liked her. She had ridden with his group a few times, and he always shunned her.

But he did not speak badly of her. "I can do a truth spell to see if she speaks the truth."

The mayor looked at him. "Why should we trust you?"

The soldier was calm. "I have no reason to like the wild mage. I merely want this over."

Finally, after some discussion, the crowd agreed.

So she told her story, this time with a truth spell surrounding her. And as it did not come up negatively, the mayor was forced to believe her. Especially with Alanna shooting glares at him out of the corner of her eyes. He

But still there were people who grumbled and seemed suspicious. But she shrugged it off. She knew that a message was being sent to the royal guard in the capital of Galla, and that they would come to escort Alex to his trial. But for now he would be locked up in a room in the mayor's house.

So the next day her and Numair, plus Alanna and her group of the Own, were leaving. But Daine was faced with a new problem.

She pulled Numair aside, and said to him in a low voice, "Alanna is staying in the Inn tonight. And she's going to notice we're sharing a room."

Numair looked a little concerned, but he cupped her cheek in one large hand. "They had to find out one way or another Magelet."

She sighed. "True, but... This isn't going to down well."

He nodded. "True enough Daine. Not much we can do about it though." He leaned down and kissed her. Her arms automatically went up around his neck. She was glad that they were in a dark section outside the Inn, where it was unlikely that anyone would see them. But those thoughts quickly left her head as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

Then they heard someone clear their throat.

Their heads snapped up, though they didn't jump apart as Daine might have thought they would. They looked over to see Alanna standing there, an amused smirk on her face. "Care to explain?"

They shook their heads at the same time and said, "Not really."

**Okay guys that's it, I'm done with this story. **

**That's the last chapter. Sorry but I really can't come up with any better. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
